Shiori
Shiori (しおり''Shiori''), also known as Lori in the VIZ localization, is one of the many bookkeepers of Konjiki no Gash!! She's Kolulu's human partner and reader of the pink spell book. Shiori is a schoolgirl who fatefully meets Kolulu on a rainy day while on the way home. She quickly became devoted to looking after Kolulu to the best of her ability as her new big sister. Appearance Shiori is a young Japanese girl who is roughly the same height as Kiyomaro 'and like him, she can sometimes be seen in a school uniform. Her school uniform consists of a white short sleeved collared shirt, a maroon colored vest, a blue ribbon tie, a plaid patterned skirt, and dress shoes with short white socks. Her other outfit variant is that of a light blue long sleeved sweater, blue shorts, and short beige boots. Shiori has violet eyes and black hair with side swept bangs and has small clips on both sides of her hair. Personality Much like Kolulu, Shiori is a person with a kind and gentle demeanor. Shiori lives a mostly lonely life at home prior to meeting Kolulu since her parents are never around much and has her whole house to herself all the time. When she meets Kolulu, she quickly accepts Kolulu into her home and life without hesitation and becomes committed to taking care of her the best she can. Shiori makes time wherever she can to spend it with Kolulu and went out of her way to craft a special doll that took her weeks to craft. Like Kolulu as well, she hates violence and being forced to fight. This was demonstrated during her brief battle against Kiyomaro and 'Gash '''where although she was aware she was in the middle of a battle, she pleaded constantly to Kiyomaro and Gash that she didn't want to fight. Even when she had been told by Kolulu's alternate persona in her '''zeruku form that as the reader of her book she must help her get stronger in the battle to decide king, she refused and begged for the Kolulu she knows and loves to come back to her. Shiori's strongest trait is her desire to protect Kolulu at any cost even if it meant reading from her spell book, unleashing Kolulu's zeruku form despite how afraid it makes her, in order to protect her from harm. Shiori loves Kolulu dearly as a little sister to her and couldn't bear the thought of Kolulu leaving her life forever. Synopsis Before the Battle: Shiori lives in Japan and attends school on a daily basis. She lives with her parents but because they're always busy, she's alone most of the time. She receives notes and money from them every now and then. Her life otherwise prior to meeting Kolulu was rather ordinary. Introduction Arc: Shiori was returning home one rainy day from school where she notices Kolulu, sobbing and dirty, all alone and takes her back to her home. Shiori provides Kolulu a warm meal, clean clothes, and a home to stay in assuming the role as her new big sister who will look after her. Shiori spends whatever freetime she has with Kolulu playing with her and making her a special doll to play with. Shiori eventually discovers the glow of Kolulu's spell book and recites the first spell which transforms Kolulu into her zeruku form. Shiori became frightened at the sight of how violent and aggressive Kolulu had become and initially swears she would never read from that book again and at the same time tries to keep this a secret from Kolulu. One day at the park, as a truck came speeding down the street toward Kolulu, Shiori recites the first spell which quickly grabs the attention of Gash and Kiyomaro and a brief battle ensues. With Kolulu having the final decision, her book is finally burned. Both she and Shiori have a tearful goodbye with one another. In the anime, some time later, Shiori meets Gash again at the same park. She talks to Gash about how life has been without Kolulu but reminds him to not forget about her. Shiori also informs Gash that later that same day, she made plans with her mother and they'll be spending time together which suggests that her life back home has improved since. Clear Note Arc: As a result of no longer having a mamono partner, Shiori is neither involved in the battles between the remaining 10 mamono teams nor is even aware of the current state of the mamono world. Shiori can be seen in her room holding Tina, the doll she made for Kolulu, possibly suggesting she has been thinking about Kolulu. After the Battle: Like the other bookkeepers who participated in the battle to decide king, Shiori receives a letter from her now former mamono partner Kolulu. She can be seen in tears holding Kolulu's letter happy to hear from her again knowing she's doing well. Relationships Kolulu: Kolulu is Shiori's partner. Shiori met Kolulu on the way home during a rainy day seeing her cry alone on the sidewalk dirty and getting soaked by rain. She brings Kolulu into her home giving her a bath, a fresh change of clothes, and a warm meal. Shiori initially thought that Kolulu had family looking for her worried sick but learned quickly that Kolulu was all alone with nowhere to go. Shiori then made a quick but confident decision that she will look after her from now on. From here, Shiori and Kolulu's relationship is that of a big sister taking care of a little sister. Although she's often busy with school, Shiori makes time whenever possible to spend it together with Kolulu playing together and simply enjoying each others company. Shiori even went out of her way to sew a special doll together for Kolulu, later nicknamed Tina, that took her weeks to craft it by hand. Shiori then thinks back on how despite the short time she had known Kolulu, she considers Kolulu her family and that she swears that she will protect her at any cost. When Shiori later 'meets' Kolulu now in her zeruku form, she becomes overwhelmed by fear at the sight of how violent and aggressive Kolulu had become but is aware that what she was seeing was not the true Kolulu she knew. When Kolulu's spell wears off and she returns to her true self, Shiori tried to keep the truth as to what Kolulu had done in her zeruku form a secret from her not wanting her to worry about anything that happened. Later, as part of her commitment to keeping Kolulu safe at any cost, she reluctantly reads her first spell again in order to protect Kolulu from being injured or possibly killed by a truck that was about to hit her as she went to pick up the ball they were playing with off the street. As much as she hated fighting and seeing violence as well she reluctantly fought together with Kolulu in order to help her from being attacked by Gash. Neither Shiori nor Kolulu wanted to part from each other even when it became necessary that Kolulu's book be burned so that she can no longer cause harm or be forced fight in the battle to decide king. Shiori pleaded to Kolulu realizing she will be all alone again without her and attempted to convince her that all she would have to do is never read her book again. However, as she starts fading away, Kolulu reassures Shiori that she'll never truly be alone because they're sisters and that she'll always be with her in spirit. Gash Bell: Gash is Kiyomaro's partner and a friend to Kolulu. Shiori first saw Gash at the park with Kolulu as she came to pick Kolulu up to return home. They meet each other again as Kolulu and Gash fought but Shiori initially didn't recognize that Gash was the same child who was with Kolulu prior. Shiori was thankful that Gash had reminded her of who he was and that he too didn't want to hurt them knowing that it was Kolulu he was fighting. In the anime, Shiori meets Gash again at the same park long after Kolulu's book was burned. Shiori talks about how lonely at first it had been without Kolulu but as hard as it may be, she ultimately reminds Gash to not give up on his goal of becoming a kind king for Kolulu. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine Spells Quotes * "Kolulu and I...can be a real family!...Now I know...what's real...If what she said is true...Maybe Kolulu really doesn't have parents! And if that's so...then I'll take her in!" (Chapter 16) * "''It's fine now, isn't it? As long as I don't read the book...As long as I don't read the book, Kolulu will continue to be sweet. As long as I don't read the book..." ''(Chapter 17) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, there is a section that displays the kind of letter a certain few human partners would write to their mamono and Shiori is one of them. In her letter to Kolulu, she briefly reflects on the doll that she had made to her and how much it would mean to her to see her again and finally that she would never forget her. Category:Characters Category:Shiori